The dream book
by yami4
Summary: I can't beleive what had happened, all these nights, so many dreams, it was right in front of me.


Dream log: Dream #1 Status; Night mare  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Solomon stopped the car in front of an old house. They all walked throught the front door, as a whirring sound came behind them. I lived in the house, but i had previouly smashed the fusebox to keep the lights from going on and burning my eyes. I was short with Black bat wings, ridged with spikes. My hair was jet black, and so were my clothes. I had ivory fangs. I had steel and silver talons with hooks at the ends. I was a vampire. They sat on the couch and decided to stay at the house. Solomon found some food in the cabinets and started preparing dinner. I emerged from the shadows and smelled intruders in my house. I looked down at them from the shadows. The lights were dim, but they wouldn't hurt my eyes. Yugi made his way up the stairs, passing my hiding place, whilstling to himself. I crept from the shadows after him. Solomn walked up the stair case and saw me. He called out to Yugi to watch out for me. I turned to his direction, angry that he had lost me my dinner. I pushed the old man to the ground, and beared my ivory fangs at him. Yugi whirled around and saw me. He placed a stick across my throat. So scary. I moved my head until the stick was in my mouth, and broke throught it like paper. The lights flickered and i was gone. Solomon seemed unfazed as he walked back down the stairs. Yugi crept into a room to tell the others about what had happened. I appeared on the ceiling as i gazed at him, describing me. They of course were eating pizza topped with..garlic? The smell reached my nostrils, making my grip on the rafters loosen. I fell onto a glass table crushing it to shards. A hunk of glass stuck in my back as i puled it out slowly. I look at it and mondo gross, i licked it and threw it at the door, sticking ot into the door. Joey, being the hero again, burst in with a metal cross, and threw it at me. It stuck into my open gash, and it really burned. I pulled it out and threw it on the ground, smashing it with my foot talons. It broke into many metal shards. Whilst i was in pain, they had rushed from the room and each went into a different room and locked the doors. My wings brushed the doorknob of the room Yugi was in, sending vibrations up my spine. I spiked my talons through the door, and moved them around. I removed them, backed up, and slammed the door into the room. I glared at a trembling Yugi. In amost desperate attempt, he threw the puzzle, conking me right between the eyes. I raised my talons and nailed him in the temple, redering him unconcious. I bent over him, my ivory fangs drawing dangerously close to his neck. They peirced his skin slowly, causing his blood to rush into my mouth, dousing it a sickening red color. I swallowed it as the warmth went down my throat. Much to my dismay, i lowered my head agian. Bakura rushed in and glared at me. He shone a flashlight into my eyes, making my talons cover my eyes. He slung Yugi over his shoulder, and ran down the stairs setting Yugi on a couch to rest. Solomon wrapped his neck in a bandage. I looked over the stairs case at them. I crawled down the stairs on all fours, and was greeted in an unexpected way. Bakura yelled at some one at the other side of the stairs, releasing a large chandeleir, sending it smashing into me. It looked as though it had been re-cast in ruby. I glared at the other side of the stairs, and saw a familiar black head disappear. "Mokuba Kaiba" I thought to myself. I slinked to the other side of the stairs, and stared menacingly at the young Kaiba brother. I knocked him over easily and did what i had done to Yugi. His desperate kicks weren't going to get me off. My fangs peirced his neck quicker than Yugi's. His blood rushed into my mouth, dousing it again in the red fluid. I put my head back and swallowed as i bent down for seconds. Bad move. A very bad move. The eldest Kaiba brother strode from the room behind me, and when he saw what i was doing to his brother, he didn't take it too well. He pulled me off him and pulled my arms behind me tightly. Mokuba rubbed his neck and screamed at the sight of his own blood. He rushed behind his brother, shaking. I sunk my talons into the eldest Kaiba brothers left shoulder, digging them deep inside. His eyes went blank for a moment as he slunk to the ground. A britght light shone in my face and i was temporarily blinded. Bakura shut off the flash light and dragged to Kaiba brothers down the stairs and set them next to Yugi. I heard him murmur something to himslef like, "Why must i always be the nurse?". I laughed as i removed my hands from my eyes. I pushed my talons into the wall and scaled it effortlessly. I smiled at Bakura, letting Mokuba's blood drip from my mouth and onto the floor below. This seemed to anger him as i shone my blood soaked ivory fangs, shining off the moonlight. He glared at me as i launched my self off the wall at him, slashing his shoulder as i soared by. Blood ran down his arm, and i could smell it. It made me turn around with hunger, as i missed, grasping the wall. I landed above the door, sensing someone coming in. Mai walked through the door, carrying several shopping bags. I let blood drip from my mouth, onto her hair. "Uh, guys, i think you have pigeons..." She said sarcasticly. She wiped it off her head and fainted after she looked at it. Bakura sighed and caught her. She woke up and decided to take a shower.I decided to wait and heal my wounds first. It was about an hour later that Mai got out of the shower and got dressed for bed. She fell asleep almost instantly. I got out of the shadows, and walked to the end of the stairs. Bakura lowered his head and put it back up a few moments later. I didn't really notice anything different but there was something odd about him. He made his way up thestairs. I stalked towards him slowly. He didn't seem to care as i pushed him to the ground. I beared my ivory fangs at him as they drew closer and began to peirce his skin. His smile was growing now. I just couldn't understand why he was so happy. His blood rushd into my mouth, so warm. I swallowed. His smile looked so big, i thought it would jump off his face. I swallowed it down slowly and went rigid as i stumbled backwards, grasping my throat. I coughed his blood onto the floor, making a splash. "Bad blood. That bastard." I thought angrily to myself. He smiled down at me, as i lashed my steel talons out at him, ripping his shirt down the front, leaking blood onto his skin. He stuck all the spikes of the ring in my back at once, and pulled them out slowly. He put it back on without even wiping it off. He didn't seem to care as he walked down the stairs, and i made my way slowly down the stairs. I spewed more of the spirits blood onto the stairs and fell over in the progress, slamming into the wall. I sent vibrations through the wall, sending them to the previously rehung chandeleir. Is was falling quickly, and i was in it's shadows path. It fell onto me, crashing crystals into my back. I pulled it out and threw it on the ground, smahing it for the last time. I couldn't go on. I threw myself into the shadows of the house. Bakura sat in a chair, and soon he too was asleep. I sat in a small room of shadow. I was ready to spew more of the spirits blood, but instead a thin spurt of blood flew from my mouth and splattered on the wall. A new abilitie, the blood rocket. I poked my head out of the shadows and saw Bakura coming up the stairs. I withdrew it into the shadows again, he was back to normal as he made his way up the stairs and into the bathroom to wash up. I glared daggers after him. I was crouched at the bottom of the stairs with my wings spread out. He came down the stairs half asleep, too tired to notice me. He crunched down upon my wings most sensitive bones. I grimmaced in pain. I glared after him and yanked backwards on the rings cord, making him fall to the ground. He looked at me. I opened my mouth and a hissing sound came out. He seemed to know what was coming as he rolled aside in time to avoid the blood rocket, splattering it against the stairs. He tore away from my grip and stumbled up the stairs. Suprisingly, he was standing calmly as i began to run after him. Bad idea. He opened the door right after i got there, smashing me into the door. My face came in contact with the wood and i was in a lot of pain. He ran down the stairs. I grasped the door with both of my steel talons, cracking it in half, showering the room with wooden splinters. I stomped down the stairs AGAIN and looked around. He was hiding from me. He was looking out from behind the couch. As i came behind him, he was looking the wrong way. I knocked him out, just as i had done to Yugi. I approached him a little diferrently however, instead of biting the side of his neck, i bit him under his chin, near his addams apple. His blood tasted sweet this time, sweet and warm it was. I swallowed it quickly. Delicious. Yugi had obviously woken up, and was horrified at the scene. I got a good boot in the face as he hauled Bakura behind him, like he was ready to fight my force or something. His bandage was soaked in blood. I smiled at him evily. I lauched a blood rocket at his neck, soaking the bandage more than it was. I lashed out at him, my mouth wide and gaping. Unexpectedly, he crammed the puzzle in my mouth. I scratched it with my talons, but it wouldn't come out. Bakura had woken up, ang got an idea as he stared at the place where i had shattered the door. Despite loss of his blood, he tumbled up the stairs, and grabbed the biggest and sharpest peice of wood he could find. He tapped it, making blood leak from his finger. Yugi had followed him up. I stared at the glass door. I wrapped my wings around me protectively. I smashed through it, and was sent tumbling onto a large glass area. It was raining hard outside, followed by thunder and lightning. I looked through the glass. "A grave yard?!" I screamed to myself. Bakura stepped onto the glass resting place, his face was lit by the lightning. I took to the sky, a circled like a vulture. I dove at Bakura, mssing him, i withdrew my talons. The glass had broken in several places. Steam rose from the broken spots ans hissed angrily as it was extinguished by the rain. I landed in the center of the area, a little too hard. My talons stuck throught the glass, and wouldn't budge, as i rose into the air, i was distracted by the hail now coming from the sky. Bakura saw his chance. He threw the woooden sliver at me, nailing me in the heart exactly. I fell through the sky, smashing into the glass, causing steam to rise and hiss angrily again. My features changed to those of a small girl with blue hair, and a green dress on. The lightning shone off my partially closed sapphire colored eyes. I shut my eyes. I was awoken by the actual rain and thunder outside. I was breathing harshly as i thought what had just happened to me. I looked down at the lady of faith card grasped in my arms. I smiled down at it. As i opened the window and looked out onto the soaking wet landscape, i got ready for a long day of fun. And as i walked around gettng soaked in the rain, i thought, "Was it all a dream?" I asked myself. The lady of faiths bolted closed case hung from neck. I looked at it, then out at the overcast sky. Tears filled my eyes as memorys began to haunt me. Steam rose from the ground and hissed. I looked on as it was extinguished. I smiled down as i stepped over some kind on gray stone poking out of the ground. I threw my head back and laughed, so happy i was just myself. I couldn't have asked for a more better day. I smiled at the sky, and i could've sworn, my grandfathers spirit was in my heart. 


End file.
